


黄泉路上无风景

by xunlu



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunlu/pseuds/xunlu
Summary: 第一次联文希望喜欢略橘农（倾向于无差）这篇是清水





	黄泉路上无风景

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次联文  
希望喜欢
> 
> 略橘农（倾向于无差）  
这篇是清水

黄泉路上无风景，何人到此不触情？

耳边传来缥缈的乐音，陈立农皱了皱眉头，他记得他刚刚才睡着。  
背后突然有个冷漠的声音响起：“跟我走吧。”  
陈立农转身，是个面容凶悍的男人，戴着的官帽上写着“天下太平”四个大字。陈立农愣了一下，这同他在书上看到的黑无常倒是一般模样。  
只是……黑无常怎么在面前？  
他这是在做梦吗？  
像是看透了眼前人的想法，黑无常冷冷地开口：“你已经离世了，咱们这正准备下地府。”  
陈立农面色倒还是淡淡的：“谢谢大人了。”  
黑无常反而讶异了起来，这陈立农不过一介贫苦书生，何来的如此淡然？转念起了吓唬陈立农的心思，“喂，小子，你可知你是怎么死的？”  
陈立农摇了摇头：“请大人明示。”  
“你小子啊，是活活饿死的！”  
“你这一生也算多舛，虽然才华出众，但是官官相护，你无法改变自己的命运，反倒是被几个官家子弟整得潦倒至斯。也算是个可怜人。”  
陈立农微微低头：“谢大人让小生死得明白。”  
黑无常一向强硬，陈立农这态度搞得他倒是不得不动容。  
“你可恨那些人啊？”  
“陈某不恨，这本就是法则固有。陈某命该如此，怎能怨他人？只是陈某想不通，陈某一生问心无愧，为何是您来接我？”  
“这······我不知道，但我相信命运如此，一定有它的意图。”黑无常听到这个问题愣了一下。好一个心思缜密的人。  
两人一路无言，逐渐眼前开阔起来，周围都染上了昏黄之色。  
“我的职责就是送你到这里，前面就是奈何桥了。”黑无常看着这么多年看到的唯一一个让他心生怜惜的人，又补充了一句，“前路小心吧。”  
陈立农有些诧异，微微一笑：“谢谢大人，大人一路照拂之恩小生无以为报。”  
黑无常没接话，慢慢转身，这小子啊······

陈立农走近奈何桥，桥边伫立着一位面目和善的老媪。陈立农对老媪鞠了一躬，还没开口，就听到：“喝下这碗孟婆汤，前世的爱恨情仇就都能忘了。来吧，少年。”  
孟婆又眯着眼睛，望见黑无常远去的身影，“你是黑无常送来的？”  
“是。”陈立农眨了下眼镜，“有什么问题吗？”  
“你叫什么？”  
“在下陈立农。”  
听到这个名字，孟婆瞳孔微微一缩：“小子，你不能喝这碗汤。你的命不属于下一个轮回。”  
陈立农疏朗的眉毛皱了起来：“婆婆您再看看，怎么会呢？”  
“你的命自有特殊之处，我无法告诉你。”孟婆拿着一本页脚卷起的泛黄旧本，看着叹了口气，“你不属于这儿，你向那处去吧。那位大人叫林彦俊。”伸手指了指桥下湍急的河水。  
陈立农呆在原地，过了一会儿拱手作了个揖：“谢谢婆婆。”转身向河边走去。  
孟婆看着那个孤独的背影，叹了口气远远地低叹道：“孩子，我看你的簿子上没记录你做了什么坏事，我也不知你为何被安排走那条路，只是，走了那条路可要小心哪。”

陈立农走下桥，慢慢走近河边，看到本来空荡的水面上突然多了一艘小船。上面的人着一袭黑衣只留一个背影，一眼望去让人不寒而栗。  
“这条河由我渡你过去。上船吧。”那个男人也不看陈立农，向遥远的方向招呼了一声。  
陈立农赶紧踏上船板。“在下陈立农。”  
脚底是汹涌的水流，船倒行驶得异常平稳。林彦俊站在船头，一眼也没向后看。陈立农见他不理睬自己，也就自己找个地方站稳，望向远处没有尽头的路出神。  
林彦俊往日载得尽是些十恶不赦的人，大多一上船就闹得不可开交，还会看到水里的恶灵而瑟瑟发抖，大抵做了许多亏心事。这位……是他几百年见到的第一个这么冷静的，听着声音还很年轻。  
这么年轻能踏上自己船还不动声色的，大约也是个颇有城府的。林彦俊心下一盘算，生出一点好奇。但在他任职之初早就收到告诫，坚决不可对乘船之人有好奇之心，否则无论有什么后果都得他自己承担。  
林彦俊压住遐想，立刻把精力投入到眼前湍急的水流。  
这段路说长不长，但也绝对称不上短。尤其是这水里头的恶灵会试图扑上船撕咬，甚至有太害怕的人落水。虽然知道船上的人最后的结果好不到哪里去，但是林彦俊还是不想见到在自己这里出了事，都会不厌其烦地救起他们让他们平安到达。  
记得他渡的上一位是个奸臣，陷害了无尽的忠良，每晚都无法安然入睡，终于在宴席上被埋伏着的刺客杀了。来这里的时候，一看见黑水就大叫了起来。也许是身上戾气太重，水里的恶灵感受到气息，都壮着胆子地向他靠近，一程路落水了三次，一直哭闹，一点该有的威风都没有。这么排斥恶灵，他还不知道自己以后的命运也是如此吧，每次如饿虎扑食，却永远吃不到东西。  
林彦俊轻轻摇摇头，自己感叹别人的命，可自己的命又什么时候掌握在自己手里过呢？  
林彦俊皱了皱眉，这一次的这位倒是个厉害的人。  
“扑通”一声落水声传到了林彦俊耳朵里。林彦俊咋舌，刚刚还在夸他，结果现在就落水了。  
林彦俊回头，却发现陈立农好好地站在船尾。  
这也是他第一次仔细看陈立农。陈立农头上带着顶方正的书生帽，身上是一件破袍，袍上未曾沾染什么污渍，但显然洗的次数过多，青灰色的旧袍已经泛了白，衣服上各处缝着大大小小的布丁，颜色不同，像是不知道从哪儿找来的边角料凑数补了补。看这样子，不像是个凶神恶煞的人，倒像是个受尽折磨的穷书生。  
林彦俊皱了皱眉，开口：“你没事吧？”  
陈立农从惊吓中醒过来，看着眼前俊俏又充满距离感的人，磕磕绊绊地讲道：“谢大人关心，小生不曾见过这类……生灵，给大人添麻烦了。”  
林彦俊眉毛一松，“你叫什么名字？怎么死的？”  
陈立农没想过林彦俊会因为除了职责以外的事开口，赶紧回答：“在下书生陈立农，是……饿死的。”  
林彦俊也没想过是这个死因，穷书生被饿死他能理解，只是如果这么简单，陈立农又为什么来了这里呢？  
“你没事就好，刚刚怎么了？”  
“刚刚陈某看见在水中有一团黑影想上船，可不知怎么又重重摔回了水里。”  
林彦俊心下一惊，怎么可能？除非是极大的戾气或是正气才可能逼退恶灵。  
上一位是他自己。  
这也正是他在这里多年的原因。

林彦俊出了神，船身就在汹涌的水里摇晃起来。有几滴水溅到了他脸上和衣服上，留下凉凉的痕迹。  
陈立农眼尖：“大人您没事吧？”  
“没事，别叫我大人了，听着烦，我叫林彦俊，以后直接叫名字吧。”林彦俊摆摆手。  
陈立农愣了愣，突然微笑起来：“好啊，林彦俊，是‘旁求俊彦，启迪后人’的彦俊吗？”  
林彦俊抬起头，看着笑得灿烂的陈立农，嘴角微微勾起，“嗯。”  
“好名字！彦俊这名字有文化！”  
林彦俊叹了口气，这还是生前的魂魄吗？怎么上了个船，就变得这么天真？理应是乖张的性格。林彦俊没做声。再观察观察吧。  
陈立农倒是因为林彦俊主动讲了几句话放松了下来，慢慢打开了话匣子，喋喋不休地讲起了林彦俊名字的由来和典故。  
林彦俊想着光听着小孩一个人絮絮叨叨地自言自语不回答不太礼貌，更何况小孩气场强大，这段路他也就没有什么危险可言。就微微倾过身子，仔细地听着陈立农讲话。权当给小孩接下来的要受到的磨难多一点点慰藉吧。  
陈立农看着林彦俊认真的神情，心里甜滋滋的，从一开始遇到的黑无常，孟婆，到现在的林彦俊，都是典型面冷心热的人。  
“阿俊，虽然我跟你不能一起，但是很高兴交到了你这个朋友。”  
林彦俊心头被一团柔软击中。  
朋友吗？他第一次被称别人称作“朋友”。

其实林彦俊是狐妖。  
妖族被天庭压制多年，走到哪里都受人唾弃，妖族没有想要跟天庭分庭抗礼，只是想要被人尊重罢了，却从来没被平等对待。  
自尊被践踏多年，整个妖族都在等一个翻身的机会。  
林彦俊一生下来就被视为整个妖族的希望，族里长老闻到他的气息时，乌压压跪了一片。从小被照着妖王的标准去培养，可林彦俊总是不照做，与族里长老三天两头闹矛盾。  
长老们想要林彦俊有了实力，再与天庭谈判。林彦俊却认为想要得到尊严，就得打破大家以往的成见。  
族里都说他为人薄凉，从不会笼络人心。终于被妖族看不惯他的人背叛。  
林彦俊还记得被押在天族大牢的时候，天神看着他那怜悯的眼神。  
“这么重的戾气，千年难遇啊。从今以后，你就去地下吧。那里更适合你”  
林彦俊瞪着眸子，难以接受。  
天神顿了顿继续讲道：“虽然我觉得你眼睛是干净的，但你是妖王，我不敢相信你，也不能相信你。希望你到了下面证明自己。”  
“千万不要让我失望。”

从小林彦俊就孤单，为了让他养成杀伐决断没有犹豫的性格，他从小与旁人隔离。  
这是第一个人跟他讲这么多与复兴和职责无关的东西，甚至把他当做朋友。林彦俊装作不感兴趣，实际上眼睛都放出了光芒。  
陈立农难得遇到一个愿意听他讲话的人。看见林彦俊愿意听，也讲得更起劲了。  
陈立农正笑着，就看见一个黑影向林彦俊背后袭去。  
“小心！”陈立农立刻向林彦俊扑去。  
“扑通”。这次的确是陈立农落水的声音。陈立农一下被吞没在黑色的恶灵里。  
林彦俊慌了神，陈立农就这样一瞬间消失在自己面前了。  
林彦俊毫不犹豫跳下水。他一入水，恶灵就四处逃窜开来，只剩下几只不怕死的在他身后远远观望，林彦俊拨开浑水，他救过很多人，却从来没有现在这么心慌过。虽然陈立农气息令他们惧怕，但长时间下去，难免会有恶灵群起而攻之，到时候……  
林彦俊不敢想下去。  
林彦俊急匆匆地向深处潜去，终于看见了一处地方很少有恶灵存在。他看到了希望，抓紧游过去，发现陈立农果然在那里向下沉。  
林彦俊没办法确定陈立农的现状，只能游到陈立农的下方，用背着他的姿势将陈立农向上托起。  
陈立农软软地趴在林彦俊背上，林彦俊无法受力，再加上他们俩靠近之后相互平衡的气场，让一些恶灵胆子大了起来，慢慢包围了他们。  
林彦俊努力沉住气，要是自己慌了那就一丝活路也没有了。他慢慢向上浮去，一只手扶着陈立农，另一只手打开想要拦路的恶灵。  
林彦俊刚刚看见光亮，感觉有了希望，就突然感到不对劲，自己的右手有撕裂的痛感。林彦俊抬头一看，正冒出汩汩的鲜血。林彦俊一咬牙，没有顾伤口，赶紧翻上了船。  
林彦俊把陈立农放在船板上，发现陈立农双眼紧闭，下意识去探了探陈立农的鼻息。感受到温热的气体，林彦俊松了一口气。  
还好，没有害了他。  
林彦俊守着陈立农，过了很久，陈立农惨败的脸上有了血色，也慢慢缓了过来。  
陈立农刚刚睁开眼睛，林彦俊赶紧开口：“怎么样了？没事吧。”  
林彦俊搂着陈立农坐起半个身子，陈立农清了清干涩的嗓子：“没事。”  
“你说你干嘛？它们伤不了我的。”林彦俊皱了皱眉。  
“我不可以看你就这样消失。”陈立农摇了摇头。  
“我不需要你这样。”林彦俊背过身。  
“好。”陈立农低下头轻轻地嗫嚅，然后就在地上看到一点反光的血迹。  
“林彦俊！你这是什么？”陈立农指着地上。  
林彦俊转过身皱了皱眉头，看了看地上，赶紧别开头，将手不露痕迹地移到陈立农看不见的地方。“什么东西？我不懂。”  
林彦俊这点小动作根本逃不过陈立农的眼睛，陈立农脸色苍白，但还是努力装作气势汹汹：“林彦俊！你把手伸出来给我看！”  
林彦俊撇了撇嘴，还是把手伸出来，右臂衣服已经被撕裂了，血色混进黑色里，只能看出皮开肉绽的模样。  
“这也不是什么大事。”林彦俊装作轻松的样子，“我说陈立农你怎么像个小媳妇？”  
话一出口林彦俊就有点后悔，太轻浮了。  
陈立农脸涨得通红，小心翼翼地开口：“那个……你救了我，要不是我现在已经死了，本来如果你不嫌弃，我可以……以身相许的。”全然忘了之前是自己准备救林彦俊的。  
林彦俊心下一动，“当真？”  
陈立农咬着嘴唇，一只手抓着衣角：“君子一言，驷马难追。”  
“好，就这么说定了！不许反悔！”  
“可是，我们怎样才能成亲呀？”陈立农小声说。  
“立农，你不用担心，交给我吧。”林彦俊微微笑着，蹲下来摸了摸陈立农的头发。

陈立农很累，也就在船板上睡着了，而林彦俊受的伤也在陈立农的威逼下包扎了起来。  
林彦俊摸着陈立农亲手包扎的结，苦笑着看着熟睡中的陈立农。  
他很想凭一己私欲多留一会儿陈立农，可是陈立农前面的路实在是，一踏入就会落得跟水中恶灵一样的下场。  
他不想这样。  
他想陈立农进入下一个轮回。  
林彦俊将船调转过来，逆水而上，林彦俊从来没试过这么行船，可是为了陈立农，他不得不冒这个险。  
林彦俊被湍急的水流淋得全身湿透，但一直挡在陈立农面前，这是自己能给陈立农做的最后一件事了。  
看着身边无比熟悉的场景一瞬瞬略过，林彦俊回头看着陈立农单纯又温柔的脸，轻轻吻了吻陈立农的发丝。  
是何人说黄泉路上没有风景？  
林彦俊觉得在这地下生活了几百年，好像遇到了他这辈子最不该错过的旖旎。

回到了出发的地点，林彦俊叫醒陈立农，把陈立农横抱起来。  
陈立农轻拍林彦俊的肩膀：“干什么呀？我能走。”  
“乖。”林彦俊手上扣紧了一点。  
陈立农听了乖巧地把头埋进林彦俊的臂弯。  
林彦俊走到桥头，放陈立农下来，牵起他的手：“不要放开。”  
陈立农点点头，林彦俊扣住他的手向奈何桥上走去。  
“啪。”孟婆看见来人打翻了手中的一碗汤，“林大人。您这是做什么？”  
“孟婆，你做自己的事。有些事不用你管。”  
“林大人，您要把他送进下一个轮回！这不合规矩。”  
“规矩？你看我像是守规矩的人嘛？别废话。”林彦俊空着的手挥了挥，示意孟婆让路。  
“林彦俊，你什么意思？你要送我到哪里去？”陈立农没顾得上林彦俊与孟婆的纠缠，他只听到了自己即将进入下一个轮回的消息。  
林彦俊将陈立农拽到自己面前，一把揽过他的腰，吻了上去。  
陈立农的嘴唇是冰凉又柔软的触感，林彦俊怕陈立农度不过气小心放开了他，见陈立农除了害羞没什么排斥，就大胆攫取了他的唇，在陈立农的口腔内留下自己的气息。  
好舍不得陈立农啊。  
但是……  
林彦俊猛地推开陈立农，趁陈立农和孟婆不注意，一把把陈立农推下了奈何桥的另一端。  
陈立农转眼间就消失在林彦俊的视野里。  
林彦俊身体一软瘫倒在地，在陈立农面前不能流下的眼泪终于滑落。  
求求陈立农原谅他的自私。  
没有商量就送他回去，也没有抹掉他的记忆。  
如果陈立农下辈子要恨他那就恨吧。  
不管是爱是恨，陈立农能记得林彦俊的存在就够了。

陈立农被推下桥，眼睁睁看着林彦俊逐渐消失。  
陈立农在黑暗中捏着衣角，手心里已经全是汗，脸上布满泪痕，衣服的一边也已经给林彦俊包扎了伤口。一副狼狈不堪的样子。  
林彦俊这个骗子！干嘛要骗他，什么“同意以身相许”都是假的。陈立农努力告诉自己林彦俊就是个骗子，要赶紧忘了他。  
可是林彦俊那含情脉脉的眼神和眼里蔓延的水雾骗不了人。  
陈立农在地上坐了很久，可却没有重新投胎的迹象。  
突然他觉得自己来到了梦境之中，周围都是富丽堂皇的景象。  
一个声音从陈立农背后飘来。陈立农赶紧回头看去。  
“立农，辛苦你了，你大概不记得了，你是我的儿子，众神仰慕的未来天神。这次放你下去，你经历了一世苦难，最后那个情劫，是你飞升的最后一步。”  
“您是？”陈立农疑惑地问。  
“我是天神。”男人微笑地看着他。  
“那林彦俊呢？”陈立农紧张起来。  
“你就当那是一场梦，你原先的记忆我会放回来的，其他的你一概不必知道。”  
“不行！我不想忘了他。”  
“你是我的儿子，未来的天神，这孽缘不过是飞升的过程罢了，何苦在意？”天帝的眉头拧了起来。  
陈立农沉默许久，“扑通”一声跪倒在地，给天帝不断磕头：“求您，再给我看一下林彦俊吧。”  
天神用无奈的眼神看着他。  
“好，我带你见他最后一面。”

陈立农到地府的时候，林彦俊正跪在地府大堂之中，冥帝把玩着手上的卷宗。  
“林彦俊，你可知罪？”  
“我有何罪？”林彦俊抬头斜眼看着他。  
“你滥用职权，放走该送达的灵魂！”冥帝一拍案板。  
林彦俊闻言一嗤：“您的判断就不会出错吗？陈立农这种的，您当真觉得是什么恶人吗？我只是在做我觉得应该对的事情。”  
“你难道不是为了一己私欲！”冥帝看到林彦俊身后的来人，赶紧开口。  
“我承认我爱他，但是把他送回去是我觉得应该做的。”林彦俊跪着，但语气没有丝毫退让。“还是您觉得这当真合理，那我也无话可说。”  
“你本来就戾气逼人，放你在地下你竟然还不好好改过！现在滥用职权，以后就要谋权篡位了！”  
“好了。也没那么严重。”天神把陈立农安置好，示意他不要出来之后，逐渐在林彦俊前现身，冷静地开口。  
“天神陛下，我觉得我没有错，这么多年来被误判的犯人也不是没有，更何况，就算有错也不必完全不给机会，这些恶灵在水中撕咬，不加以控制感化，也只会愈演愈烈。”林彦俊看见来人没有惧怕，反而更有底气了。  
“是，你说得对，这件事我会考虑的。你果真没有让我失望，只是……”天神顿了顿，“立农你就不要想了，他是我的儿子。这次与你这一段，不过是他渡的劫罢了。如果你不能放下，那也别怪我帮你抹去这段记忆。”  
“立农他！”林彦俊惊了一下，随即转向天神，“陛下，求您了，这是我这辈子唯一一次求人。我不奢望立农能记住我，只是求您别抹杀我的记忆。”林彦俊脸色惨白，手已经被自己掐出血。  
天神看着他，微叹一口气：“你忘了你的身份了吗？你是狐妖。”顺势向陈立农那里瞟了一眼，“你不在乎，可他将来是万物之主，你觉得他会不介意吗？”  
林彦俊木讷地摇摇头：“立农不是这样的人。不是的……”  
“你自己好好想想吧。”天神早已做好打算。  
林彦俊垂着头半晌，轻轻地点点头：“好，我同意。”  
天神微微一笑，“这就对了，从此以后，你回妖族吧，不要让我再看见你就好。”  
“够了！”陈立农冲向跪着的林彦俊，林彦俊下意识就把他揽进了怀里，却又担心起来，赶紧推开他：“立农？你走吧。我不要你了。  
“我不走，你休想赶我走！”陈立农跪在林彦俊身旁。“我不介意阿俊是什么，我爱阿俊。求您成全！”  
天神看着陈立农冲出来，气急反笑：“好啊，我就看你有什么本事。”  
“传令下去，林彦俊滥用职权，以下犯上，冥水摆渡一千年。陈立农有违天命，罚不踏出宫门一千年。”  
天神将陈立农绑回身后，“动不动跪下，成什么样子。”然后走向殿外。陈立农被束缚住，只能一步三回头。  
林彦俊微微一笑，对远处的陈立农比了个口型。  
“等我。”

番外一  
一千年后  
陈立农两千岁生日的那天  
宫里一片喜气洋洋

陈立农身居侧位发着呆，一轮又一轮的敬酒搞得他很不耐烦。  
底下是各个搔首弄姿的女子。  
天神见了倒是开怀，趁着大喜日子正好给陈立农选个好天妃，双喜临门。  
“今日是小儿两千岁生辰，各位开怀畅饮，我呢，也想给小儿择一个好妃子来管管她，各位有意的别害羞，就上来表现表现吧。”  
有几个胆大的偷偷瞄了瞄陈立农，推推搡搡地上了台。  
陈立农看过去只是一个劲摇头。  
殿外突然传来声响。  
“我也来凑个热闹，就是不知陛下可欢迎我啊？”门边是一个身着黑衣的俊朗男子。“参见陛下，微臣林彦俊。”

番外二  
新婚夜  
大红盖头下的陈立农娇娇羞羞拉着林彦俊的衣服。  
“你说你当年是怎么看上我的？”  
“不告诉你。”  
“林彦俊！你现在把我骗到手就嫌弃我了是吧！”  
想象着盖头下陈立农急得脸都红了的样子，林彦俊凑到他耳边轻轻说：  
“我只是觉得，我在黄泉路上没看见过这么好看的风景。”


End file.
